The Ballad of a Tragic Fate
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Él era solamente Theta y el otro hombre era solamente Koschei, ambos eran dos jóvenes Time Lord, que estaban juntos, pero algo ocurrió y su relación se rompió, volviéndolos finalmente enemigos durante sus largas vidas y regeneraciones, ¿qué fue aquello que ocurrió? ¿qué sentían realmente estos time lord por el otro? — Paso a paso la vida de ambos time lord, con sus regeneraciones —
1. Una noticia y un adiós

"**The Ballad of a tragic fate"**

Él era solamente Theta y el otro hombre era solamente Koschei, ambos eran dos jóvenes Time Lord, que estaban juntos, pero algo ocurrió y su relación se rompió, volviéndolos finalmente enemigos durante sus largas vidas y regeneraciones, ¿qué fue aquello que ocurrió? ¿qué sentían realmente estos time lord por el otro? — Paso a paso la vida de ambos time lord, con sus regeneraciones y vidas contadas —.

_**Doctor Who y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, nosotros únicamente sufrimos con los capítulos que nos dan.**_

**Capítulo I**

"_**Una noticia y un adiós"**_

_Por Badguy y Moores._

_1745 palabras según Word._

Miraba aquella pequeña cosa de plástico, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el baño que su casa poseía.

Paseaba una de sus manos por su rubio cabello, mientras sus ojos algo azulados, no dejaban de estar clavados en aquel — para algunos — insignificante trozo de plástico humano.

Intentó pensar en cómo lo había obtenido, sólo para distraerse, recordando como Colosio le había dado aquél "recuerdo" de la Tierra. Una prueba de embarazo, nada más y nada menos.

Una prueba que nunca había creído usar hasta hace unas semanas atrás...

Todo había comenzado con mareos... primero había pensado que por su condición "semi-humana" que era apenas latente en él — por la que siempre, sus maestros en la academia que sabían, le terminaron diciendo que en lo que más se parecía a un humano era en lo cobarde —, había afectado su sistema por comer alguna comida de Gallefrey, pero aquel malestar había seguido y se le habían sumado aquellos molestos vómitos matutinos.

Ahí fue cuando se preocupó en realidad y había comenzado a investigar posibles enfermedades, pero de todas las que había encontrado... aquello, que estaba por comprobar si era realidad o no, había sido lo más acertado.

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver, luego de la espera, el resultado de su "prueba". Se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la tina de bañar y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados de tal modo que para otros podía ser cómico. Pero no para él.

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía sólo ir y decirle a su madre y padre lo que pasaba. Y sabía, al mismo tiempo, que tenía que decirle a alguien. Se estremeció cuando su entumido cerebro le dijo a quién debía decirle aquello. Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se hacía pequeño en su lugar, como rayos iba a decirle aquello, en que palabras iba a usar.

Sabía que aquella persona en especial no lo tomaría de la mejor manera… además las últimas veces que lo había visto, él había mencionado dolores de cabeza, que lo aquejaban.

Sabía que si lo encontraba con uno de aquellos dolores, las consecuencias serían aún peor.

No se le ocurría cómo salir de aquella situación, que hacer realmente, en quién podría confiar completamente, más que a la persona que también estaba involucrada en el asunto.

Tarde o temprano se sabría la noticia en todo Gallefry... el chico cobarde, Theta estaba embarazado.

Respiro tan hondo le permitieron sus pulmones, casi doliéndole, y se levantó sobre sus pies con cuidado, por si algún mareo se aventuraba a comenzar, y salió del baño. Camino hasta su sofá, uno cómodo y agradable, pensando en tirarse ahí para seleccionar las palabras que iba a decir, aunque no pudo hacerlo.

Apenas se sentó, tocaron a su puerta con insistencia, haciéndole palidecer. Sólo una persona tocaba a su puerta de ese modo en todo Gallifrey, y era la persona que quería/no quería ver en ese momento.

Se levantó pesadamente, guardando aquella prueba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, para ir a paso lento a abrir la puerta, encontrándose ahí con la figura del joven, que no tendría más años que él.

— Hola Koschei. — Tenía que aparentar normalidad, se dijo a sí mismo, respirando hondo, intentando que su rostro no le delatase.

— Tardas mucho en abrir, Theta — Le gruño el muchacho y lo empujó para dejarse espacio y entrar.

No dijo nada, como siempre, mientras tomaba al otro de la túnica y jalaba de él para comenzar a besarlo con cierta brusquedad, como siempre solía hacer.

— Estas callado — Le dijo luego de unos minutos, en que, para su sorpresa, el otro no había opuesto la tradicional resistencia que tanto le gustaba — aunque no iba a decírselo —.

Vio como el muchacho rubio tenía aquellas mejillas, por lo general sonrojadas después de un beso como aquel, de un color pálido, casi enfermizo, mientras que con suavidad apoyaba sus manos en su pecho, como intentando aferrarse a él de cierta forma.

— Koschei... yo... es sólo que comí algo que me cayó mal. — Le mintió. Nunca le había mentido a él, no a Koschei.

Koschei frunció el ceño, observando la cara del otro, y asintió. Lo tomó con cuidado de los hombros y lo hizo sentar en el sofá, en uno de sus momentos de ternura para con Theta. Él mismo se puso de cuclillas delante de él tomando sus mejillas suavemente.

— ¿Estas mareado? — Le preguntó con suavidad. — ¿No has ido con el Médico? No podrás hacer las prácticas con las Tardis estando así.

— No, no lo estoy, Koschei... — Le murmuró con suavidad apoyándose en aquel toque, necesitando de aquellas caricias suaves que estaban trazando aquellos finos dedos en la piel de sus mejillas.

¿Cómo podría decirle lo que tenía?, tenía miedo a su reacción, pero sabía que debía decírselo, a él primero, antes de que a cualquier persona.

Pudo sentir un suave beso en sus labios antes de ser recostado en el cómodo sofá con sumo cuidado, todo hecho por Koschei que le miraba con un gesto serio de preocupación.

— Iré por el médico de la Academia, espera aquí. Y no te muevas o ya verás, Theta. — Le aseguró con una voz autoritaria, la misma que usaba cuando el muchacho se rehúsa a seguir sus órdenes.

— No, por favor no, Koschei. — Le habló y se aferró a la túnica del muchacho, suspirando pesadamente al ver aquel gesto de enojo por desobedecerlo, sacó con cuidado aquella prueba y se la paso en las manos a su compañero y novio. — Esto es lo que tengo...

— ¿Que rayos es esto? — Theta se estremeció al ver como ese momento dulce de su novio había terminado y comenzaba uno de enojo.

El otro miraba la prueba con fastidio, sin entender realmente que era. Sabía que era humano, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era en si o para que servía.

Se estremeció al ver como el enojo comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de su compañero, además de aquel sentimiento que estaba seguro que tenía, el sentirse idiota por no poder comprender algo tan simple como algo humano, que eran mucho menos avanzados.

— Es... una prueba de embarazo... — Susurró a penas, con la voz ahogada por un llanto que quería soltar. — U-Una línea era negativo... pero una cruz... es positivo...

El muchacho miro fijamente la prueba. Primero callado. Demasiado callado, pensó Theta. Luego su ceño se frunció tanto que parecía ser una sola ceja y finalmente arrojó lejos la prueba gruñendo.

— Estas diciendo que estas esperando un niño — Le gruño molesto, mirándolo frío.

Tembló ante aquella mirada tan fría. Koschei nunca lo había mirado a él de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando lo metía a ambos en líos en la academia o cuando él huía de las cosas difíciles.

Tragó pesado y lo miró finalmente, viendo aquella molestia en el joven que hace unos minutos lo había tratado con amor y ternura.

— S-Sí... — Le contestó finalmente.

— ¿Y con qué derecho te embarazaste? — Le siseo con fastidio, y se inclinó hacia él, molesto. — Jamás te di permiso de hacerlo, ¿o sí? ¿Te dije alguna vez "tengamos un hijo, Theta, se estúpido y déjate embarazar"? ¿¡LO HICE!?- Gritó lo último y se alejó luego, tallándose fuerte la cara. Theta sabía que el dolor de cabeza iba a comenzar, siempre se tallaba el rostro así cuando iban a comenzar.

Y cuando aquellos dolores comenzaban, era cuando Koschei se ponía más irritado aún, más furioso de lo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar... pero en ese momento no podía imaginar mucho, pues sentía cómo las lágrimas quería salir de sus ojos, mientras un fuerte dolor se instalaba en su pecho.

— N-Nunca l-lo h-hiciste, pero t-tampoco h-hacías m-mucho por evitarlo, K-Koschei. — Le murmuró cual niño, se sentía indefenso, temeroso de las próximas palabras que se avecinaban.

— ¿Perdón? — Koschei lo miró con una mirada peligrosa y todas las alarmas en el interior de Theta se dispararon. Koschei lo sujetó del cabello para hacerlo verlo, susurrando despacio. — ¿acaso me respondiste, niñito? El que tenía que evitarlo eras tú, ¿ni si quiera eso podías hacer bien? — Gruñó empujándolo con fuerza. — ¿Que harás con esa cosa?

Jadeó, intentando no llorar enfrente de Koschei en aquel estado, pues sólo incrementaría el enojo del muchacho.

— T-Tenerlo... — Susurró a penas, eran señores del tiempo, siempre les habían enseñado que la vida merecía ser respetada, ¿cómo podría atentar él mismo contra una vida que estaba creciendo en él?

— Lo tendrás sólo — Le informó el otro. Se acomodó su propia túnica con el gesto frío de siempre. — Yo me iré. Venía a celebrar contigo que tengo mi propia nave, pero con esta mala noticia se me han ido todas las ganas — Miró a Theta con gesto frío, y chasqueó la lengua. — Que desperdicio, sin duda.

Quiso hacerse pequeño, llorar aferrado a sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo aquella frías palabras del muchacho que amaba, que ahora sólo lo estaba tratando como un estorbo, como un enfermo.

— ¿C-Cambiaría algo sino tuviera el b-bebé? — Preguntó mirándolo, sintiendo como un fuerte nudo le cortase la respiración.

— No — Le contestó simple, mirándolo del mismo modo, casi como si no fuera su Koschei. Aquel Koschei que lo besaba con ternura y que lo abrazaba luego de hacer el amor. Sabía bien que esos dolores de cabeza tenían toda la culpa, la culpa de su dolor, de su sufrimiento... Y del mismo sufrimiento de Theta. — No cambiaría nada con o sin bebé. Odio este lugar y a la gente, y tú pareces... amar a todo.

— ¿E-Entonces sino c-cambia nada, significaba que m-me ibas a d-dejar o qué, Koschei? — Lo miró a los ojos, pero se arrepintió en el acto, pues aquella mirada era tan fría tan gélida, como si el muchacho se la estuviese dando a su peor enemigo.

— A veces eres tan idiota, Theta. — Le contestó de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio total. Sin embargo, no respondió la pregunta porque... ¿Qué iba a responderle? Si, iba a dejarlo, pero no era como Theta estaba pensando, ni tampoco era por el bebé ahora. Pero no iba a decirlo, jamás iba a decirlo. — Me haces perder tiempo valioso. Hasta después, Theta.

Sin más, el muchacho camino hasta la puerta saliendo del lugar con aquel gesto gélido en su rostro.

Mientras atrás, en aquél "hogar", donde había pasado largas tardes y noches, dejaba al muchacho, dejaba a su... Theta, seguramente llorando, aferrándose al vientre que aún no se le notaba...

Oh... lo conocía tan bien, que podía jurar que el muchacho iba a tener a esa cosa... sin importarle lo mal que lo fueran a mirar los time lord.

**TBC.**

**Aclaraciones:**

— **Condición semi-humana del Doctor**: Según la película de 1996, hecha para la televisión, el Doctor era en parte humana por su madre.

— **Theta y Koschei: **Nombres que el Doctor y el Master recibieron en la academia.

— **Embarazo del Doctor: **Creemos que los hombres Time Lord son perfectamente capaces de procrear bebés, al igual que las mujeres. Además porque se nos dio la bendita gana de hacerlo así.

_Esperamos que les gustara el capítulo, los comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Moores y Badguy fuera!_


	2. Un nuevo reencuentro

**Capitulo II**

"_**Un nuevo reencuentro"**_

_Por Badguy y Moores_

_3100 palabras según Word._

Los meses pasaron tortuosamente lentos para Theta. Si bien su familia lo había terminado apoyando, gracias a que su padre no podía reprocharle nada, pues él se había casado con una humana, mientras que su madre fue la que había escuchado su historia completamente, la que lo había consolado como si fuera un niño pequeño nuevamente.

En la academia nadie le había dirigido la palabra y había tardado en poder pilotear una Tardis propiamente, pues en su estado no era "apto".

Sabía que la gente lo miraba mal cuando salía a comprar cosas necesarias, los time lord muchas veces terminaban siendo demasiado prejuiciosos, aunque vivieran cientos de años.

Después de aquellos agonizantes meses, su bebé había nacido. Había sido un varón, que tenía su cabello, pero los ojos eran los de Koschei, incluso en su pequeño bebé los ojos de aquel amor lo seguían.

Lo crio por su cuenta, siendo especialmente cuidadoso con el pequeño, con lo que había logrado procrear con Koschei antes de que este lo abandonara. Su madre le había ayudado en lo que había podido, y pronto estaba teniendo a un bebé fuerte al que él amaba demasiado.

Se hizo padre y madre para él, y el niño crecía bien, siendo más Time Lord que humano, lo que en cierto modo parecía ser bueno para el pequeñín, quizás así no sería tan discriminado por ser el hijo de un Time Lord solo, ni por la falta de su padre, pensaba él.

Años habían pasado, y su bebé se hizo un niño inteligente, que a sus tres años parecía ser demasiado suspicaz a lo que había a su alrededor, tan brillante como él o como su padre a esa edad, y pensó que al niño le iría de maravilla en la academia de Gallifrey, cuando tuviera que ir a los ocho años. Solo esperaba que el niño no sufriera lo que él a esa edad.

Esperaba que no sufriera ver por aquel vórtice, aunque en él había ganado su lado humano, como solía decirle. La supervivencia que aquella especie tiene, de alejarse del peligro para seguir viviendo. Aquella vez había seguido sus instintos y muchas veces le habían dicho cobarde por huir...

Y ahí era cuando Koschei lo defendía de los otros niños, con aquella mirada fría, aquella que nunca deseo que fuera para él, pero que una vez lo fue.

Suspirando dejó a su pequeño jugando en la sala, mientras él iba a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, pues se moría de hombre, realmente.

Justo en ese momento, en que él estaba ocupado y su pequeño niño jugaba en la sala con una pequeña y suave pelota, la puerta se abrió. Lentamente un hombre entró por ella. Tenía un gesto serio, severo, y al ver al pequeñito en el suelo, se quedó quieto.

Lo observó sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, fijamente, y finalmente se acercó con pasos seguros y pesados hasta él, para ponerse de cuclillas, mirando con sus fríos ojos al niño que le devolvía la mirada, casi con curiosidad. No pudo evitar el hombre hacer una mueca ante eso.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Le dijo mientras alargaba la mano para tocar la pequeña cabecita rubia.

— ¿Qué haces? — La voz de Theta lo sorprendió.

El recién llegado vio como la madre del bebé, porque nunca sería el padre, sólo la madre finalmente, había salido de la cocina a gran velocidad, tomando al bebé entre sus brazos, para luego mirar al hombre, sin poder evitar estremecerse y sentir como un nudo se hacía en su garganta, por querer llorar al recordar toda la soledad que tuvo que pasar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Koschei?

— ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para verte? — Le contestó con la voz fría, pero era una especie de frialdad calculada, como si fuera un método de defensa, pensó el rubio aferrando más a su bebé. Koschei se puso de pie, observándolos a ambos, para luego sonreír ladino. — Lo tuviste, que sorpresa. Tiene mis ojos, ¿podría sostenerlo un momento? No es como si fuera a hacerle daño, Theta.

Theta lo miró unos segundo, pero finalmente y con mucho cuidado le entregó el pequeño niño en los brazos del que era el padre del infante, padre que nunca había conocido hasta ese momento.

— Pues porque han pasado casi cuatro años y no habías venido... — Le contestó finalmente.

Koschei ignoró aquel comentario, tomando al pequeñito en sus brazos. Theta pudo ver como los ojos del hombre parecían brillar con alegría, una alegría que no iba a confesar con sus labios, mientras mecía al niño suavemente, una suavidad que el rubio no había visto desde que él le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Le preguntó finalmente, mirando al pequeño mientras que le ofrecía su dedo enguantado para que lo apretara, para que lo chupara incluso.

Theta vio como el pequeño tomaba el dedo que le ofrecían, apretándolo con suavidad, curioso y después se lo llevaba a la boca, sintiendo el gusto a cuero que seguramente el guante poseía.

— Se llama Alpha Omege. — Le contestó con suavidad y se agachó con cuidado recogiendo unos juguetes tirados en el suelo, para que Koschei no fuera a pisarlos.

— Magnifico nombre — Le dijo de vuelta, mientras dejaba al otro hacer aquello, sin perder ningún detalle del pequeño delante suyo. Luego, cuando Theta le dio la espalda, sonrió suavemente, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del infante, de su pequeño hijo. Una parte de él se sintió romperse al no poder estar a su lado, y la otra se alegró de alejar eso tan hermoso de lo que él era.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer, Koschei?, preparaba las cosas para comer, mientras Alpha iba a tomar su siesta. — Le habló caminando a la cocina, sintiendo que podía dejar al hombre con el bebé, pues no estaba en un mal día, aparentemente.

— No tengo tiempo — Le dijo, volviendo a poner ese gesto serio en su rostro, y miró al rubio. — ¿Dónde está la habitación de Alpha? Lo llevare a la cama yo mismo — Le informo con esa voz de que estaba dando una orden y no esperaba replica alguna.

— A un lado de la mía... — Sintió la voz de Theta venir de la cocina y sin más llevó al bebé a aquella habitación, viendo como el infante lo miraba con sus ojitos cansados, pero curiosos por aquel tono que había usado con su madre — o bien padre —.

Con cuidado lo recostó en la cuna que encontró, que por algún motivó le recordó a una humana, no a la de los time lord, pero Theta siempre había tenido algo con aquella raza.

No comentó nada, y acomodó cuidadosamente al niño en la cama, besando su frente con suavidad para susurrar, tan despacio que solo el niño pudiera oírlo.

-No volveré a verte en mucho, mucho tiempo, Alpha, serás el mejor de los Time Lord- Sin más, hizo sonar los pequeños juguetes de la cuna para que el pequeño Alpha durmiera, y salió de la recamara, mirando a Theta al volver a la cocina, con fijeza.

Theta cocinaba con cuidado, él mismo sabía que Theta no era buen cocinero, pero no dijo nada.

Pudo ver que el hombre había bajado de peso, incluso después de dar a luz al bebé, pero seguía siendo el mismo Theta que había dejado en aquel lugar, con los corazones rotos.

No pudo resistirse, y tomo al otro de la cintura, sin impedirle cocinar, y lo estrecho contra su espalda. Cerró sus ojos, había extrañado el calor de Theta, su aroma, y mientras no lo apartaba iba a volver a sentirlo y a disfrutarlo, porque era su Theta, y aunque se había marchado rompiéndole los corazones, seguía necesitando de él, de su cuerpo y de su amor, porque era su Theta.

Por su lado Theta se había quedado quieto entre los brazos del otro time lord. Podía sentir sus corazones golpear con tanta fuerza su pecho, que incluso le dolía.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, estaba feliz, pero se odiaba por aquello, por ser feliz al sentir aquellos brazos que lo habían destrozado. Abrazarlo con esa fuerza, con esa curiosa necesidad.

Sabía que si no hacía algo rápido, Koschei podía tomarlo como una invitación... y así fue. La lengua del moreno se paseó por su cuello un momento antes de comenzar a besar esa piel. El abrazo se envolvió más fuerte, casi sofocante para el rubio que seguía luchando con sus propias emociones, y los dientes de Koschei no ayudaban en nada al morderle de ese modo tan lento el lóbulo de la oreja.

Fue consciente que sus gemidos comenzaban a resonar cuando Koschei le tapó la boca, casi para acallarlo de aquella manera, haciéndolo recordar que Alpha estaba ahí y que podría despertarlo con sus gemidos, pero eso no significo que el time lord moreno detuviera su boca o sus caricias.

Se sorprendió cediendo a lo que Koschei hacía, y se vio rápidamente sobre un mueble mientras era despojado de su ropa con una rapidez casi alarmante. Los labios del moreno recorrían su pecho, mordisqueando, saboreando la piel que hacía años no saboreaba y que necesitaba sentir, morder, necesitaba marcarla como suya como antes solía hacer.

No podía evitar jadear a cada mordida, a cada marca dejada en su piel, que desde que había ocurrido su separación nadie más la había tocado de aquella forma.

Se estremeció cuando Koschei llegó a su vientre, sabiendo que ahí aún se notaba la cicatriz de la operación que había tenido para dar a luz a Alpha.

La lengua del hombre le recorrió aquella cicatriz, lentamente, como saboreándola incluso, y luego le tomó su miembro, moviendo lentamente la mano hacia arriba y abajo, dándole una extraña sensación al estar el cuero del guante entre la piel de uno y la del otro, que parecía estar más serio cada vez.

Sus gemidos fueron rápidamente ahogados con un profundo y salvaje beso que el hombre le dio, siendo demasiado posesivo, demasiado ansioso, tanto que aquello lo iba aturdiendo cada vez más, mientras sentía como se iba poniendo más duro contra aquella mano.

Pudo sentir cuando las manos del otro lo abandonaron, y solo para retirarse el propio pantalón de un movimiento rápido, casi salvaje. Las manos enguantas volvieron a él, tomándolo de las manos para hacerlo abrir las piernas, posando la punta de su miembro en la entrada del otro, con una mirada profunda y un gesto de severidad, casi como diciéndole que era suyo.

Y no pudo más que asentir a aquel gesto, porque era de aquel hombre, de aquel time lord, sólo de él, pues sólo Koschei había tenido su amor y su cuerpo realmente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo moviendo la cadera, como buscando que aquel duro miembro estuviera en él, buscando la manera de volver a ser uno, como siempre eran antes.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios del hombre le hizo temblar, y es que parecía ser una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras se deslizaba dentro del cuerpo de Theta, hondo, y sin esperar nada, ninguna señal de que estuviera cómodo ante eso, comenzó a moverse bruscamente, demasiado brusco, besándolo profundamente para que fuera incapaz de gemir.

Theta gemía contra aquellos labios, por el dolor de no haber tenido nada ahí por largo tiempo, pero rápidamente aquella brusquedad, aquellas fuertes estocadas contra su punto lo hicieron perderse en el placer.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que aquello no podía ser, que Koschei lo volvería a dejar a él y a Alpha, pero lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto... que no podía rechazar a hacer el amor con él, a que lo marcara como lo que era, suyo.

Podía sentir como los movimientos del otro eran cada vez más bruscos, más fieros, y se deslizaba muy profundamente dentro del muchacho, sin cuidado alguno de él. Las manos lo tocaban deliberadamente, paseándose sin pedir permiso alguno por todo su cuerpo, con necesidad de oír más de esos gemidos, pero acallándolos al mismo tiempo con sus labios.

Y el muchacho de cabello rubio sólo se dejaba hacer, dejaba que el hombre de moreno cabello tocase más su cuerpo, tocando aquellos puntos que lo hacían estremecer de placer, que lo hacían enloquecer, mientras que él sólo podía aferrase un poco a él, sujetando la ropa que Koschei tenía puesta, necesitando aferrarse de algo para no perderse dentro de ese mar de placer prohibido.

Podía sentir el fuerte latir de sus corazones, cada vez galopar más rápido, más fuerte con cada envestida que le daban.

El placer lo llenaba, y podía saber por la mueca en el rostro del moreno, que él mismo sentía demasiado placer por aquello, por aquellas deliciosas envestidas contra su punto, contra su interior. No supo en que momento la mano del otro le envolvió su miembro, pero supo que se sentía demasiado bien, el cómo esa mano volvía a masturbarlo, a hacerlo temblar por más placer, por más necesitando de él, casi como para dejarle claro que él era el único que podía darle ese placer.

Aquel placer que lo llenaba finalmente fue demasiado para él, intentó decirle que terminaría acabando, pero no pudo ya que aquello labios volvieron a tomar de los suyos posesivamente, cuando sintió como su semilla caliente terminaba por ensuciarlo en su vientre y estaba seguro que la ropa y la mano de Koschei quedaban igual.

No pudo más que arquearse, apretándolo fuertemente en él, sin siquiera notarlo, jadeando demasiado sensible al sentir las envestidas que seguían.

Siguieron un poco más, bruscas aún, más fuertes, y finalmente se terminaron dentro cuando sintió la semilla caliente de Koschei dentro suyo, llenándolo completamente mientras le gruñía sobre los labios en un beso menos agresivo, pero igual de posesivo en su boca.

Se quedó quieto, cubriendo suavemente a Theta con su cuerpo un momento, sólo un par de segundos que para el rubio fueron eternos, y finalmente se apartó. Tomó uno de los paños de la cocina para comenzar a limpiar su ropa y sus guantes, aun con su gesto frio.

Por su parte Theta estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo sabía, podía sentir aquel ardor de su sangre acumulándose ahí, mientras jadeaba con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Necesitaba del cuerpo de Koschei, necesitaba que lo siguiera abrazando, pero sabía que no lo haría.

Él sólo podía estar ahí, sentado en el mueble de su cocina, sin poder moverse bien, porque sabría que sus piernas le terminarían fallando al querer levantarse.

Agacho su mirada, sintiendo como sus corazones le dolían por el frío gesto que el moreno estaba teniendo con él.

Para su sorpresa, de verdad su sorpresa, sintió la suave tela de la capa, esa capa que solía usar el otro cuando se volvió piloto, sobre sus hombros con suavidad. El moreno no le dijo nada, pero se aseguró de que la tuviera bien puesta y luego se arregló la propia ropa con rapidez, arreglándose el cabello con la mano, sin volverse a mirar al hombre sobre el mueble.

— K-Koschei... — Se atrevió a murmurar, mientras se envolvía con cuidado en aquella capa, sintiendo el olor del moreno en la prenda, sintiendo como aquel olor y el suave calor que la tela aún tenía del cuerpo de Koschei.

No sabía que más decir, sólo el nombre de aquel hombre que le estaba dando la espalda y se arreglaba su ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Tengo que salir de viaje de nuevo — Le informo como si fuera de lo más usual. Theta no pudo evitar imaginarse casi como una familia humana, donde el padre se largaba todo el día y la madre se quedaba sola con los hijos, esperando el regreso. No supo si se comenzaba a sentir enfermo por la idea o por la situación, en la que acaban de hacer el amor y simplemente iba a dejarlo otra vez.

— ¿E-Esto seguirá s-siempre igual, K-Koschei? — Habló finalmente, no supo de donde había sacado su valor para preguntarle aquello, envolviéndose más en aquella prenda sin poder evitarlo, cerrando los ojos, no quería ver como se iba nuevamente, así como si nada.

El moreno la miro. Tenía una especie de mirada vacua al verlo, pero simplemente la fijo en él. Luego de unos minutos, le hablo con una voz tan calmada que no supo si eran buenas o malas noticias.

— ¿Igual? — Luego sonrió, divertido. — ¿A qué te refieres con igual? Esta vez no voy a volver, Theta. Ahora tengo otro nombre, uno mucho mejor que Koschei, y tengo cosas que hacer por ahí.

Se quedó observándolo, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, otra vez se iría, esta vez posiblemente para siempre, dejándolo con los corazones destrozados.

— ¿Qué nombre? — Murmuró a penas, era muy consciente de que los señores del tiempo cambiaban su nombre verdadero, ocultándolo con un seudónimo.

Sonriente, pero raramente no feliz, Koschei se acercó a él, observándolo.

Una parte de él lo sentía como si fuera un poco cruel por aquello, pero otra parte estaba... disfrutándolo. Le gustaba ver a Theta de ese modo, temeroso, desnudo y asustado, con el dolor marcado en cada una de sus expresiones. Eso le hizo sonreír más, más fuerte, y divertido le sonrió de lado.

— Me llamo Master. Así que ya no me llames más Koschei, ¿bueno?

Sólo pudo asentir, sin tener nada más que decir. Era como si el Koschei que él había conocido ya no existiera más, y aquello era cierto, de un modo u otro, pues ahí, frente a él en ese momento, el hombre que estaba era alguien que se hacía llamar "Master".

Sentía cómo las lágrimas querían salir y rodar por sus mejillas, pero se obligó a reprimirlas, no lloraría hasta que él se fuera, hasta que... el Master se fuera.

El hombre, Master, reía al verlo, cruzando sus brazos con cierta elegancia, con burla. Se humedeció los labios y finalmente alcanzo al hombre para hacerle levantar la cara, con fuerza.

— Eres patético, un poco más patético de lo normal — Se rio entre dientes, divertido. — Alpha será igual que tú, por lo que veo, pobre mocoso. — Lo empujo para luego acomodarse bien el saco. — No te volveré a ver Theta, al menos no por ahora. Me largo de este desagradable planeta. Hasta nunca, Theta.

Sin más, el hombre le guiño el ojo, casi con burla y se alejó de él, yéndose de nuevo, dejando ahí al pobre hombre rubio.

Aquel muchacho, porque nunca había dejado de comportarse como aquello, que comenzó a llorar, aferrado a la capa que cubría su desnudes, con sus dos corazones rotos, aquellos corazones que parecían que siempre habían estado a ser rotos.

**TBC.**


	3. Una nueva visita y nuevos conocimientos

**Capitulo III**

"_**Una nueva visita y nuevos conocimientos"**_

_Por Moores y Badguy_

_1333 palabras según Word._

Había llegado al planeta por refacciones para su nave Tardis. Le fastidiaba tener que regresar a ese desagradable planeta, más porque no podía salir sin un disfraz o algo parecido. El costo de divertirse tanto, se decía con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Pero esa vez, ese día en particular, no sólo fue a donde podía comprar las refacciones sino que fue a la misma Academia de Gallifrey. O, más bien, a uno de los centros donde los estudiantes vivían.

Allí, bajo un filtro de precepción, observó con sorpresa como dos jóvenes se enfrascaban en una pelea a puñetazos, casi con odio entre ellos, y sonrió de lado observando al chico rubio defenderse con fiereza.

Vio cómo el chico de cabello negro le lanzaba golpes al rubio, siendo que lo miraba con los ojos cargados de enojo, como si quisiera borrar la estúpida sonrisa superior que el rubio tenía en su cara.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! — Le gritó con fuerza intentando acertarle un golpe en el mentón, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo esquivo, dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el chico más pequeño escupiera y cayera sobre sus rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el vientre.

— Yo le digo como se me antoja a ese puto, bastardo — Miró al chico, escupiendo a un lado y luego le gruñó con el ceño fruncido, con aquella mirada que el hombre que los observaba reconocía tan bien, porque el mismo las daba muy seguido.

Observó entonces como el moreno se levantaba, jadeando, dedicándole otra mirada de coraje y se iba a de ahí, dejando al chico rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, divertido por aquello. El rubio simplemente se acomodó la ropa, y camino hacía donde él estaba, haciendo que sonriera más.

— Buena paliza le diste — Le dijo sin salir de su escondite, observando con atención al chico rubio, que parecía molesto al oír que los habían estado viendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a llamar al puto y decirle que le di una paliza a su niño mimado? — Vio como el joven rubio, que él sabía que no tendría más de unos quince años, observaba en su dirección. — Sal de ahí y si me vas a delatar hazlo de una vez, para que me expulsen de una vez de esta maldita academia.

— No voy a hacerlo — Le contestó divertido, saliendo de donde estaba y apagando su filtro, para que el chico lo notara sin problemas. Se metió las manos enguantadas al bolsillo, sonriente. — ¿Qué tal todo, Alpha?

— Peleando con idiotas, soportando gritos de los maestros porque soy más inteligente que ellos, y soportando a ese puto que no deja de llamar — Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, ni siquiera preocupado de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre, todos en el planeta sabían quién era, el hijo del timelord cobarde.

— ¿El puto? — Se río suavemente al ver que tan poco respeto podía sentir por su "mami" aquel muchacho, y divertido se acercó hacía él, viéndose a sí mismo en aquel joven. Se preguntó, mientras lo observaba, si también podría oír aquellos tambores en su cabeza.

— Es un puto que al parecer sólo le importa parir bastardos en Gallefrey. — Lo miró alzando una ceja. — ¿No conoces al "Doctor" cobarde que sólo tiene bastardos? — Le dijo con sorna.

— No, no lo conozco — Sonriéndole de lado, se cruzó suavemente de brazos. — ¿Crees que me de trato especial si voy a verlo? Porque a lo que dices, y como lo dices, le abre las piernas a cualquiera, ¿es cierto?

— Claro, pero no te lo recomendaría, seguro es malo hasta para follar, porque siempre lo terminan dejando. — Chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo. — tanto que ahora se consiguió una ramera con la que quiere casarse y tener una familia "feliz"

Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se ensombreció, mientras observaba aquel joven. Theta, el idiota de Theta iba a casarse con una mujer, ¿eso es lo que estaba diciéndole el mocoso ese? Bufo con fuerza, apretando los puños.

— ¿Se casara? ¿Cuándo y quien es esa estúpida?

— Oh, de verdad querías aprovechar estar con el estúpido puto y follarlo. - Se rio y lo observó con una ceja alzada, con los brazos cruzados, observando al hombre. — En las vacaciones de la academia, quiere que el bastardo de mi "hermanito" y yo estemos ahí.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Demando esta vez, mirándolo con su gesto serio, frio. Los tambores estaban comenzando a fastidiarlo, y más la idea de que Theta estuviera dejando que una zorra cualquiera lo estuviera tocando a su antojo.

— Es una ramera que conoció, es una enfermera, la conoció cuando le rompí la nariz a Dalet. — Habló como nada, mirando al hombre y luego lo miró — ¿Quién eres por cierto? me agradas

— ¿Dalet? — Le contestó de vuelta, arqueando la ceja con interés. ¿Quién rayos era Dalet y porque Theta tenía que ver con él? Es decir, ¿no debería su familia llevarlo donde los médicos al romperse la nariz?

— ¿No has escuchado nada? es mi "hermanito", el bastardo con quién estaba peleando. — Lo miró, alzando una ceja, mirándolo como se mira un idiota que no comprende lo dicho.

Master se sintió cada vez más enojado, gruñendo con fuerza al oír aquello. No pudo evitar patear lo primero que vio al oír aquello. El imbécil de Theta tenía otro maldito hijo, ¡otro mocoso! Seguramente el hijo de alguno de los perros con los que se había revolcado cuando él lo dejo. Escupió fastidiado, pues después de todo Theta si era un puto, como lo llamaba su hijo.

— Bueno, allá tú — Escuchó la voz de Alpha, que le daba la espalda y se comenzaba a alejar. — Un gusto hablar contigo y todo eso, nos veremos, si es que no me largo antes. — Comenzó a caminar, sin entender el enojo del hombre exactamente.

— Oye… — Le gritó, con voz fría, fastidiada. Pero luego le sonrió, susurrando mientras se llevaba una mano al oído en un ademan de oír algo lejano, sonriente. — ¿Los escuchas?

— ¿Qué cosa? — El joven rubio miró alrededor, como si ahí encontraría el ruido de aquello de lo que le preguntaba aquel extraño hombre.

El hombre solo le sonrió. Bien, al menos él no podía oír los tambores. Sin más, sin decir alguna otra cosa, se giró yéndose de ahí hacia donde estaba su nave, pensando en lo que Alpha había dicho... Oh, iba a matar a esa ramera.

Entró en su Tardis, que estaba camuflada como uno de los árboles cercanos y fue directo al panel de control, comenzando a mirar por las pantallas. Necesitaba encontrar a aquella ramera... y luego encontrar a Theta, ese niño malo de Theta.

Entonces dio con ellos. Estaban en las muchas calles de Gallifrey, aparentemente comprando alguna porquería, pensó con fastidio, observando como la mujer iba rodeándole el pecho con suavidad, caminando de tal modo que fueran abrazados. Tuvo ganas de vomitar por aquella imagen tan empalagosa, pero fue más su odio al ver como la mujer simplemente y porque ella quería, besaba a Theta.

Eso lo hizo gruñir aún más, sólo él podía besar a Theta de aquella manera, no tan empalagosa como esa zorra lo hacía, pero sólo él podía.

Dio un bufido y comenzó a buscar la casa donde estaría viviendo Theta, siendo, para su disgusto, la misma que siempre había tenido, lo que significaba que se había revolcado en todos esos lugares con otros tipos.

Pensó en ir, gritarle, atacarlo con todo su odio... Pero no. Entonces él se daría cuenta de que de verdad aún lo quería, que a pesar de todos esos tambores en su cabeza, todas las imágenes de muerte y destrucción que lo abordaban en sueños, aun quería a Theta con toda su alma.

Bufó con fuerza, programando la máquina del tiempo. Si él se revolcaba con cualquiera, ¿porque no hacerlo él mismo? Sonrió ante esa idea, dejando que el sonido de los tambores lo llenara una vez más. Él mismo seria lo que haría sufrir a Theta, y de eso estaba muy seguro.

**TBC.**


End file.
